It is known to provide spa devices such as health spas, whirlpools, and foot spas. In particular, it is known that the treatment of a person's foot may provide therapeutic relief to various points throughout the body. Such spa devices are generally used in commercial and recreational setting for hydrotherapy, massage, stimulation, pedicure and bathing purposes. Such spa devices may be used for spa treatments of both therapeutic and aesthetic varieties.
In a commercial spa setting, spa devices may be in nearly continuous use throughout the day. In such setting it is important that the spa devices can be easily and effectively cleaned, sanitized, and reset for the next customer. It is therefore desirable to provide a device with improved cleaning and sanitizing capability.
Typical spa devices include jets that are connected by pipes. Fluid from the basin is recirculated through pipes and pushed back into the system. Bacteria may linger and is hard to clear. It is therefore desirable to provide a spa device that does not recirculate water.